Scarred truths
by secretstar42
Summary: So just an average patrol round Camelot, but a conversation goes on to reveal more than expected for Arthur and the knights
1. Chapter 1

**Ok new story hope you like it**

**Chapter 1-Patrol**

"Why do we have to go on another patrol" wined Merlin. "Because, Merlin, I am King" Replied Arthur. "Your father never used to" said Merlin. "Yes, but me and my father are different in many ways" answered Arthur. Merlin was quiet after this and they joined sirs Leon, Percival, Gwain, Elyan and Lancelot and headed out into the forest.

About 4 hour later nothing interesting had happened and the knights and Arthur were talking about all the battle scars they had. "I got this one fighting bandits" stated Leon showing a decent sized mark on his lower arm. Percival snorted "that's nothing take a look at this" and he showed a big gash on his shoulder. They continued like this until they stopped to make camp having only left at about 2 in the afternoon and it was now beginning to get dark.

After camp was set up Merlin had settled down to make their meal, Gwain suddenly said "eh Merlin, what about you, do you have any Battle wounds?" Merlin, taken aback said "what? Me? No." "Don't lie Merlin" said Arthur "you have at least one wound from the nights of Idirsholas." Merlin stared at Arthur Surprised that he remembered

"Let's see it then" said Percival. "What? No it's just a little cut" said Merlin. "Come on Merlin, We've shown you ours" asked Elyan. "No, I'm Fine" replied Merlin. "You got something to hide merlin?" asked Arthur raising an eyebrow. "No, no. Leave me alone" he asked glancing at Lancelot.

Gwain now advanced on Merlin "come on mate you've built up tension, you have to show us!" "No, I really don't" said Merlin backing away. Suddenly He found that Percival was behind him and that all of his comrades, other than Lancelot had surrounded him.

They pounced and Percival held down the now struggling Merlin. Arthur said "it's nothing to worry about merlin we won't mock you for having smaller scars than us." "Leave him be Arthur" came Lancelot's voice. "He got nothing to be scared of Lance, It's just 1 scar" replied Arthur.

At that Gwain and Elyan grabbed the rim of his shirt and pulled. Merlin stopped struggling and went limp as it came off and Percival held him up. Everyone, including Lancelot gasped as they took in Merlin's body.

**So I'm sure a lot of you know what's coming next. Please review and tell me if you think this should be a reveal fic or not THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so it IS a reveal fic but any who didn't want it please continue to read as I will try to be nice.**

**Chapter 2-Reactions**

"Merlin" Leon said finally, "Where the hell would did you get those scars?" The rest went on staring at the pattern of scars that littered Merlin's body. There was a big burn mark on his chest and another large on his back and there were many more all over his body.

Merlin was silent. Then he mumbled "It doesn't matter" Arthur exploded "DOESN'T MATTER!" He yelled "Of course it matters, what the hell happened to you!" Merlin flinched "it's nothing" he said "they are really old" "Merlin, mate, we can see that a few of them are quite recent." Said Gwain walking round Merlin and stopping behind him "and where did you get that one?" he asked pointing to his neck and the others went to see the small white scar on the back of Merlin's neck.

"I don't want to talk about" said Merlin finally. "Merlin" Arthur growled "you are bloody well going to talk about it" this time Merlin shouted "NO Arthur, I am not!" he turned to face him "They are my scars and my stories and they are personnel to me so you can leave me Alone." With that he strode off. Leaving a group of very confused knights behind him.

Eventually Lancelot said "you should leave him alone, I'm sure he has good enough reason to keep them hidden." And he turned to the fire and tended the stew that had been abandoned.

The rest of the knights nodded a few looking after Merlin retreating back.

"He had whip marks Lancelot, WHIP marks" said Arthur quietly. Lancelot looked at him "I know Arthur, but the memories pain him, surely you understand!" and Arthur nodded as they settled down for some stew.

**Hope you like that chapter it's a bit short but oh well. THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD! I am really sorry it's been so long and this chapter is not that long but I have been focusing on my other story right now so probs won't get another chapter for a while.**

**Chapter 3**

Merlin walked about the forest for a long while kicking up dead leaves and twigs then finally, a little way from the camp sat down and rested against a tree. A little while later he heard someone come up to him and he looked up to see Lancelot holding his shirt and a bowl of stew.

He handed Merlin his shirt and waited for Merlin to put it on before passing him the stew and sitting down next to him.

"You don't HAVE to tell them you know" Lancelot told him. "They won't stop bothering me until I DO Lancelot, but I'm not sure their ready to know the truth yet" sighed Merlin in reply, "I don't know what to tell them" Lancelot looked at him, "Tell them the truth" he said "Even if they turn on you I will always stick with you, I always be your friend" Merlin smiled at his friend "Thanks Lancelot, but I don't know if their ready to know yet, I just don't know." He said

Back at camp Arthur had watched Lancelot pick up Merlin's shirt and leave to find Merlin. He had felt a small twinge of jealousy as he watched Lancelot's retreating back, Lancelot ad Merlin had always been so close and Arthur wished Merlin trusted him as much as he did Lancelot, but he knew it wasn't true. Merlin trusted Lancelot the most out of the knights and realising something he suddenly said "Lancelot must have known about some of Merlin's scars" the other knights looked at him and Percival nodded "He is so close to Merlin, I'd be surprised if he didn't "he said. "I don't see why he should trust Lancelot more than us" said Gwain angrily "we have all proven that we'll protect him."

"It's more than that Gwain. Merlin has a secret, that somehow Lancelot knows, and He hasn't told anyone so has gained Merlin's trust" said Leon. Arthur nodded, "so he knows about Merlin's scars, what else does he know" said Arthur. Before any of the knights could answer they heard Lancelot and Merlin coming back to the camp and a few seconds later they appeared.

Merlin tried to ignore the eyes following them as he retrieved some water and picked up a bag and went and fed the horses. Moments later he returned and sat hunched on his bed mat weaving pieces of grass together. After a couple of minutes Gwain broke the silence "well?" he said "you going to tell us?" merlin looked up at the knight and said "no"

Everyone was surprised at Merlin's bluntness and Elyan said "You're going to have to tell us eventually, why not now?" Merlin dropped his head again and mumbled "because you not ready to know" Arthur had had enough "To know WHAT" he shouted "That our friend has scars all over his body? I don't think anyone can be ready for that! Merlin looked at hit but seemed to stare right through him. "No one can ever be truly ready" he muttered to himself.

"Merlin" Arthur growled through gritted teeth. "I'll tell you" Merlin said suddenly, Arthur blinked in surprise "what?" he said. Merlin looked at him, right in the eye and said "I'll tell you, about my scars, though I am not sure you'll like all you hear" There was silence before Arthur said, "thank you Merlin."

**Hope you liked that chapter, sorry there not frequent or long, next one should be longer**


End file.
